


The Space Between the Rings

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate - All Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has one more thing to do before he goes thru the Stargate<br/>response to prompt "Love me two times" (note, I tend to use prompts as inspiration...who knows where the heck they go LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between the Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/gifts).



Jack elbowed up into the pillow, wiped the sweat off his face, and stared down at his beautiful wife with a devilish grin. A peripheral glance at the bedside clock told him what he needed to know.

“Love me two times, baby?” Sarah teased; a game from their early dating days. She always could read him better than he liked to admit.

“One for tomorrow” he quipped. “I’m goin’ away,” left hanging soundless between them. He was leaving in a few hours with no location for her to imagine him in and no return date to give her something to hold on to. He pushed back the thoughts and worked the old familiar rhythms between them. This was the best he had to offer. In the aftermath of their marriage, it was all he had to offer.

*************  
Colonel O’Neil looked at the unfamiliar face in the locker room mirror, empty and cold, as he washed his hands. He’d stripped out his heart and soul as efficiently as breaking down his weapon, lining them up on the pillow before he walked out without waking her. 

The squad stood at attention in the corridor outside as he walked out. He looked at his watch. 

“If anyone has anything to say, now’s the time to say it.”

The geek sneezed and fumbled a handkerchief, blowing like a surfacing whale. No one spoke as they collectively turned to stare at Doctor Jackson. Ignoring the volumes unsaid, O’Neil turned on his heel and led the way to the Gate Room where the “Stargate,” as the good doctor had called it, awaited them in shimmering patience.


End file.
